A Loss of Kin
by The Charming Snake
Summary: Yuki dies of a tragic illness, Ayame's sorrow grows along with irrashonal choices. HE EVEN CUTS HIS HAIR! While Akito has something else in plan for Hatori. Will Ayame ever cope with the loss of his only real family gone? mini fluff senes beware!
1. Losing

Ayame was walking home peacfully enjoying the brilliant weather that afternoon. As he opened the

doors to _Ayame Sohma, _waiting for Mine's cheery voice of his arival, the shop was silent. A silent that

seems untouched for years, he dared not disturb such a silence and found Mine in the back. Her hands

buried her face.

"My dear? What's wrong?" Ayame sat next to her.

"It's...Yuki..." Mine dared not to look at him

"How is my otou-otou? I hope he's being polite to Tohru-kun."

"I'm sorry Ayame sir but Yuki's..."

"Well what is it darling?"

"He's dead...he became ill and passed away this morning, I got the call from Hatori...oh Aya..." she

freed her hands from the tear stained face.

Ayame turned pale, paler then pure white sheets.

"Yu...ki..." he gave an expression of a little boy trying not to cry; he failed and rushed into the bathroom Mine wasn't able to decide to comfort him or leave him be, sitting with a blank expression she walked up and flipped the sign to "closed" on the shop window.

The bathroom was spinning like a merry-go-round in overdrive. It wouldn't stop the words, the images, the voices. It was hours before he came out of the bathroom. He knew Mine would've left by now, he looked up at the clock... 9:55pm. He tried to cover the tears that were long gone from his face, but they never seemed to leave in his eyes.

"I've...ran out...of time..." he sighed and started the lock up the shop for the day.

"Time, It was right in my hands, all the time I could possibly need to make him truly my brother...death

took my time away, now he will never know how much I truly love him...Such a cruel thief time is, giving itself to me and taking him away in return..." Ayame spoke to the empty silence now haunting the store. He began the braid his hair, he always has before he left, plotting up another plan to win his brother's heart. Ayame went to the back room and grabbed the scissors.

"Yuki, why? I've been blessed with you. But now...now I..." tears swelled, he couldn't even finish his sentence. Aya held the scissors up to his braid, the hair he had grown twenty-seven years of memories.

Snip, the braid hit the floor.

Ayame didn't look back at the braid; he simply grabbed his coat and faked a smile until he reached the path to Shigure's house. He didn't want to go to Hatori, knowing Akito would be there. Ayame stealthily entered the house without getting caught and tried to open the door into his brother's room, it was locked. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and dashed to Kyo's room, slipping into the closet and watched as Kyo flopped onto his bed.

"Why'd he have to go _now_? If he just waited until we we're older...maybe then I could've beaten him." he lay in his bed mumbling as he drifted off. Ayame finally realized they had never finished their goal; he waited a while for Kyo to fall completely asleep before crawling in the bed next to him. The next morning Kyo woke up with a man spooning him.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL? NOT AGAIN!" Kyo was about to wake him but realized Ayame's hair was short; his pillow formed a puddle of drying tears. Kyo slipped out of Aya's spooning and closed the door behind him before retiring downstairs.

--Authors Note--

Ah I'm most sorry if this chapter wasn't a lot, but I have lots more to upload and I work quite hard on them. So please tell me what you think or not the world wont stop spinning if this fanfic isn't commented (oh btw I helped Kyo Sohma the Cat of his ff! silly kitty-kun!)


	2. A Unexpected Visit

"Yuki-kun are you here?" Ayame pleaded walking though the emptiness he was now surrounded in.

"Aya-nii help me..." he heard Yuki's voice in the distance

"I'll save you dont worry otou-otou!" he sprinted

"Ayame...I..." the voice became closer

"Yuki!" he cheered seeing Yuki, but as a child; he didnt notice he was a child too.

"Brother save me..." Yuki was in a playground sitting on top of a slide. Ayame was impatient and climbeld up the front of the slide.

"Brother...I..." Ayame finally reached up the slide and hugged his young brother.

"Aya...I..." he tried to push Ayame away.

"Yuki...?"

"I hate you Aya! I hate you I hate you!" Yuki pushed him off the slide with a twisted smile on his child-like face. He fell off the slide and fell into a never ending pit of darkness. Ayame gasped for air and woke up in a sweat

"Good morning Kyo!" Tohru greeted with her usual smile of joy; but it seemed off.

"Morning..." Kyo mumbled.

"Shigure has'nt been out of his office at all today."

"Like I had something to do with it!"

"I didnt mean to upset you Kyo-"

"I'm going on the roof, dont bother me got it? Baka snake always going into my room!" Kyo stormed up to the roof.

"Snake? Hmmm Aya?" Tohru thought as she headed upstairs to Kyo's room. Ayame was awake and just about to leave he room when the door swung open.

"Oh hello...Tohru dear! I'm quite sorry to intrude without a proper greeting but I must depart the lovely household..." He said pacing his way past her.

"Aya you cut your hair!" she smiled

"Ah yes I thought it would look good for the spring yes!" Ayame wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"But what about Yu-" Ayame turned around and dashed outside before she could finish.

He walked down the path and decided to go to Hatori for confort; feeling guilty already for now visiting his best friend and cousin Shigure. It was a long way home and the weather wasnt all the bright, but luckily he endured.As for Hatori, he was in his office working with his laptop as he does every afternoon, when he heard the most quiet knock, so quiet he was suprised he had heard it.

"Yes?"

"Ha'ri...let me in..."

"Who are you?"

"It's me Aya, now let me in I'm cold." Hatori didnt notice it was Ayame at all his voice was so suttle and all its chipper ness vanished not to mention the door would've been pounded into oblivion by now. Hatori opend the door and forced a smile for his cousin.

"Hello Aya, its very nice to see you today." Hatori slipped off Aya's hood and saw the mess his hair was currently in.

"You cut your hair, it tould look better if you let me clear it out for you." Hatori offered as he pulled a comb and brush from a nearby drawr. Ayame looked at Hatori and felt a overwhelming amount of warmth and couldnt help but smile back. He migrated from the door to his chair with the comb and brush and motioned Aya to sit below him.

"Oh Ha'ri you're too kind to me after all the trouble I've given you these past years..." Hatori combing his hair lightly

"Aya, I've been though alot worse, you dont have to apologise." Aya's hair was now straightened out after much bed head knots.

"Ha'ri, not to be rude but..."

"Yes Aya?"

"My hair... I look similar to Kisa..." Hatori could help but laugh and grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut it to Aya's liking.

"Ayame I'm sorry for Yuki, I tried my best to help him, I wont you to know that."

"Ha'ri answer me this, he didn't suffer did he?"

"No he died peacefully."

"Did he say anything about me?"  
"..." Hatroi looked away and gave Aya the mirror to examine his new hair.

"Hatori, please tell me, I must know."

"His last words were...that he hates you..." He hated being the bearer of bad news. Ayame tried holding back; he never knew a man could cry so much. He shook his head hoping the dream earlier would vanish.

"Aya... just because he doesnt love you, that doesn't mean we still dont." Hatori pulled his head back so their eyes met; Ayame knew he was serious now.

"Ha'ri...I must tell you that I lo-" Ayame was cut off by a warm kiss to his lips. He blushes insantly as Hari presses his lips harder onto his, he had no choise but to give in. Ayame parted his lips and instantly their tongues intertwined. Ayame tried pushing him away, breaking the kiss.

"I know you're trying to be nice to me..." He pulled himself up and headed for the door.

"But Ayame I love you too..."

"No you dont you're just trying to ease my grieving." For the first time Ayame shot dead on to Hatori. He gave him one last glance before leaving; such a cold look that sent chills of guilt down his spine.

"You did well Hatori, better then I planned." A silhouette appeared from the doorway, It was Akito. She knew of his affection for Hatori and used it in his time of need.

"His lips...they felt as cold as ice..." Hatori's hands covered his face.

"Don't worry Hatori, your part of my play has only just begun." She wrapped her arms around Hatori and smirked.


	3. 2:00am

It took what seemed centuries for Ayame to reach his home. He didn't even realize it was still afternoon.

"What about Mine?" he said to himself. Ayame took another coat out of his closet and went back outside, he didn't bother eating, not after what happened that morning. The shop wasn't anywhere he wanted to be but he needed to, for Mine. The snake reached the store doors and saw it was still locked from last night. Where ever could she be? The doors pushed open from his key and took off his coat,

"Tea I desperately need tea..." walking by the counter he noticed a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it with care it read;

"_Dear Ayame,  
I know how horrible you feel right now and I wish i could comfort you, but i cannot, For my mother has be diagnosed with cancer. I haven't told you until now, and I'm truly sorry...I request that I leave my shop keeping duties to aid her, I don't want to lose her too..._

Love,  
Mine  


Thats all she wrote, he genlty folded the note and slipped it snug in his poket. The tea was forgotten as he closed and locked the door behind him, he wanted to visit Mine, but couldn't find the strength to.

"Company, I want someone to keep me company...but who?"  
A idea struck his mind.  
"Haru! Surely he will welcome me! But it's too far..." he shivered as the cold wind embraced his face.

"I'll get there..." he said determined for someone's sweet words and kindness.

The weather was horrible, the wind was numbing his skin, but he kept on marching,

Hoping Haru would let him stay. A crack on horrid thunder came from the dark clouds

Above, if he didn't hurry he might not make it to Haru's doorstep. He sprinted for as long as he legs could bare, trying his best not to collapse, another clap of thunder rung in his ears.

A sign was planted before him.

"I'm almost there!" he gave a hope-filled smile to the sky. Droplets of rain hit Ayame at a

slow rate but became faster the more he marched on. The house could be seen within he

distance, the rain poured harder soaking silently through Ayame's coat. Sprinting to the door he knocked on it franticly, the door remained still for five minutes, he thought he was going to die if nobody answered. The door came to life and swung open suddenly, the figure Ayame was hoping for, Haru.

"Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Haru please keep me warm... just for tonight..." his hair dripped. Haru lead him into the den and offered him a towel and a warn shower. He happily accepted and even sang while taking his shower. He had loved Haru's hospitality toward him, by the time he got out of the shower Haru had made a simple dinner for him, for he wasn't much of a cook.

"Haru im so glad I came!" he flashed a smile at Haru.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" he blushed at Aya's smile "Why'd you cut your hair Aya?"

"Oh it wasn't suiting me very well"

"Oh" Haru replied "Umm Aya?"

"Yes Haru-ru?" Aya often called him this

"I feel the same way you do now that Yuki is...gone...you don't have to hide it" Haru stared at Ayame with affection

"I'm sorry Haru, i just don't want you to see the condition I'm in..."

"It's alright I can take it" he smiled "And I love your hair now."Haru gazed at Aya with more of a passion than affection.

"Haru? I thought...you liked girls"

"Not anymore" Haru smirked at him. Ayame needed company, he didn't expect this much

"Kindness" from him, but he took the opportunity anyway.

"We both need...a replacement" Ayame stared back at Haru with equal lust.

"But I'm going to be the master, my pet."Ayame got up from his seat and strolled over to

Haru. Ayame's new sadistic smile formed at his lips as he grabbed Haru by the hair pulling his head back into a fiery kiss of desire. Ayame realized something,

"Haru? Where are your parents tonight?"

"They're gone for 3 weeks, a vacation in Alaska" Ayame glanced at the clock, 2:00am...

"It's 2 in the morning what were you doing so early?" Ayame questioned forgetting the kiss from before.

"Dreaming of you." Haru smiled innocently. Ayame smirked and dragged him to Haru's room.


	4. Gure's office

It was 11:43 before Ayame woke up with Haru sleeping next to him. He knew he had just enough time to leave before he woke up, for he always slept in. After quickly getting dressed he served himself breakfast and left some for Haru before leaving. 2:13pm was the time Haru got up to find a cold breakfast on the table with a note under the plate;

_Haru,_

_Thank you kindly for the shower and much needed "rest" but i have to tend the shop, (I'm already late) but no worries. I may pop in again to take a shower with you so keep your eyes open . I made you breakfast also its probly cold but nothing reheating can't fix.  
Thank you once again,  
-Ayame_

Haru looked on the back of the paper and saw two stick figures kissing with a heart above them. He didn't know if wanted just one night stands or a real relationship; but he didn't care much as he painfully walked over to the couch and flops down biting his lip, Obviously last night affects didn't wear off.

Ayame couldn't decide where to go, the shop just brought back the news he discovered. Ha'ri seemed to be the only one he could count on but not anymore, if he had known his intentions sooner he would've easily gave in.

"Shigure, he can always make me cheer up!" he smiled at the thought and strolled over to Shigure's houseIt was early afternoon when he left Haru's house, gusts of hot wind blew against him as he traveled to Shigure's, Ayame was determined to reach his best friend and favorite cousin Shigure.

At long last he finally reached Shigure's house, since it was a Tuesday he knew the other wouldn't be there to interrupt.

"Gure my darling im home!" He sang letting himself in.

"Oh Aya I've missed you!" Gure chimed back from his office. Ayame followed his cousin's call and found him in the office, hunched over in one of the corners; all entry's of light were shut except one dim candle melting over his computer screen.

"This lighting is absurd Gure! Gure?" Ayame couldn't see Shigure let alone hear him. There was no response from Shigure at all; an overpowering stench layered the room.

"What's that smell?" He tried to feel around for him.

"..." Ayame listened intensely for any sign of his friend, but all her heard was a faint slurping, sucking noise coming from the corner.

"Gure stop messing around!" he opened the window, the slurping stops abruptly. Ayame gasped at the sight, Shigure was in the corner of the room hunched over, while the rest of the room was covered in rats, all dead and decaying. The most decayed were over in the corner, the slurping returned only louder as Ayame hesitated to meet him.

"Gure?" He tapped his shoulder lightly, trying to hold in the swelling stomach acid building up in his throat. Shigure didn't answer the sucking and now licking continued, a squeaking was heard on the other side of the room, mice were feasting upon the carcass of other freshly deceased mice. Ayame tried placing his hand on his shoulder and Shigure responded by taking his hands and licking the fingers.

"Yuki..." Gure threw Aya'a hand back to him and turned around, and to Ayame's fright, Gure was licking a mouse's skull making sure to comb out any patches of fur and swallowing them eagerly. He slid his tongue in it's eye socket and licked every inch inside before answering Ayame calmly.

"Oh Aya! How have you been?" Shigure smiled revealing what he was hiding, pictures, thousands of pictures of Yuki, sleeping, eating, and walking.

"Shigure why are there pictures of him!" Ayame said confused but silently filling with rage.

"He was mine, all mines until that damn Tohru and Cat came along especially you!" Shigure leaped onto Ayame punching him without constraint, more punches slammed upon his body, he thought it wouldn't end. Ayame lost consciousness and fell into the deep pit of bones and decaying fur.


	5. Act III

"Wake up you gay!" Kyo demanded kicking Ayame.

"Kyonkichikun? What are you doing here?" Kyo was about to kick him again before Ayame sat up. He glanced around the room rubbing his head; they were in Shigure's office. It was clean but still disorganized as Shigure always kept his environment.

"Was I dreaming? Kittykun where's Gure?" Ayame looked up at him curiously to Kyo's now glaring eyes.

"The stupid dog's getting ready for Yuki's funeral." Kyo gritted his teeth at the fact he said Yuki and not "pretty boy" or "the damn rat" and the fact he was wearing a suit.

"But what happened to all the dead mice and bones in here?"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Gure; he had dead mice and was licking them and everything" Ayame would've gotten into a whole speech of the tale, but his sore body and migraine couldn't handle talking for too long.

"Baka snake now go borrow a suit from Shigure and let's get this stupid thing over with!"

"Kyo scowled as he helped Aya to his feet. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori always had the same suit size and any other type of clothing, making them even closer since Hatori would often find himself letting Shigure and Ayame borrow his "fancy" clothes. To Shigure and Ayame is was dress up and they pranced about his office singing perverted songs pinching Hatori in "inappropriate places" giving him the rare "happy spank" to Ha'ri while he was off guard from their antics.

"Oh Gure!" Ayame fluttered into his room. Thinking to himself he must've been dreaming about Shigure and the mice.

"My darling Aya!" his eyes lit up as he dragged him into his room. "I'll be delighted to let you borrow a suit of mine!" Gure handed him a suit and Ayame began to undress; now since Shigure and Ayame were in high school together they were used to dressing in front of each other as they always had to in gym class.

Shigure was now adjusting Ayame's tie smiling at one another.

"Now Ayame do you remember what happened last night?"

"Oh why yes I had the oddest of dreams you were in the dark sucking on bones of mice! It was so odd of you I knew it had to be a dream!" Ayame smiled in denial.

"It wasn't" Shigure answered just as chipper. Ayame was surprised at how he said it so happily.

"But Gure…"

"I may be messy but I know how to clean a scene." Shigure whispered finishing his tie. "And if you tell another living soul about what happened I'll be cleaning more than mice." He smirked and put his arm around Aya's shoulder and walked him out of the room and off to Yuki's funeral. As they walked by Shigures office Ayame got a quick glimpse and saw there was still wax hardened on the computer.

"Finally those idiots are gone, Hatori tell me his records again" The voice said coldly from Shigure's office.

"Shigure Sohma has an extreme mental and physical reaction to depressants containing Tyrosine." Hatori said in monotone knowing Shigure and Ayame's medical records by heart.

"Good; now all we need is shigure's bottled water and his part in our play is finished"

The voice touched Hatori's neck and played with his tie, it was Akito, Hatori pulled away and opened the closet as dead mice and bones gushed out onto Hatori and Akito coughed as the stench became unbearable to her. Hatori saw on the closet shelf packages of sweetened water and a sake bottles; one by one Hatori and Akito opened each bottle of sweetened water and cracked the anti-depressants, pouring the white powder into them.

"Now for the sake" Akito reached for one before a hand grabbed his wrist "Hatori, don't disobey me!" Akito jerked his wrist away from Hatori's grasp.

"But if alcohol is mixed he could die if he drank too much of it." He explained. Akito hesitated for her longing passion for Shigure forced her to let go of the sake bottle.

"Let's go I can't stand this ugly house anymore" She pulled on Hatori's sleeve and he obediently followed.

"Akito; when will I be able to marry Kana? You said if I did all these things you would let me marry her…"

"Don't fret my dear Hatori, for Act three has only just begun." She smirked at the plans sprouting in her sadistic mind as Hatori opened the car door for her.


	6. Apologies

The sun tried furiosly to get through Ayame's blinds that afternoon as he restlessly tossed and sighed on his bed, the dream wouldnt leave his head. Cuddling a small Yuki doll he had made he rose and opened the blinds; 1:50pm.

Aya didnt sleep that night or that afternoon so his body ached and his eyes lost their usual honey glow.

He glanced at his phone; 3 new messages. Aya didn't bother checking them.

"Haru should be in class about now..." Ayame sighed and kissed his doll before setting it back on his messy bed. He knew this pain would never leave him no matter how much he tried to hide it.

His apartment was quiet as usual, this is why Aya was hardly in it. He took a quick shower and grabbed a peice of toast on his way out. "I should visit him" he thought crossing the street.

Aya knew he had to apologize to many of the family; Hatori, Tohru, Kyo, and lastly Yuki. He felt horrible leaving them in such a state, especially Tohru, she did nothing to him and only wanted to comfort him.

Deep in thought Aya didn't realize his body was leading him to the school before bumping into a student passing by.

"Hmmm, since I'm here I should visit my precious flowers Tohru and Haru!" Aya exclaimed walking towards the office.

"Excuse me darling! But I must find Tohru Honda and Haru Sohma!" He said bursting through the pleasant office to the miserable secretary behind the counter.

"Hold on..." She rolled over to a file cabinet packed with files. "Here." She ploped two class schedules and one map of the school.

"Thank you sooo much dear!" Aya swiped them and left the map there, he knew the school well.

"Idiot.." the secretary mumbled as he struted out the door.

Ayame skimmed the schedules briefly and cheered "They're both in the same class! How cute!" He turned the corner and saw the class door down the hall.

He passed by a familiar locker and a pain hit his heart, It was Yuki's locker. Aya couldn't stand looking at it and ran passed it as memories flooded his thoughts.

He crashed into the classroom door hitting his head with a thud. Aya opend his eyes to see Tohru and Haru in the Nurses office looking at him worried.

"Ayame are you alright? Haru and I were so worried!" Tohru whined.

"What were you doing here in the first place." Haru said coldy, with not even a thought of their previous night together.

"I came to apologize to both of you." Aya said groggily rubbing his head. "I've been neglecting both of you for my own selfish reasons, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Aya! I would do the same thing! Take all the time you want, we'll be fine! That doesn't mean we dont want you I mean-!" Tohru was spazzing again

"I understand Tohru." Aya said holding her shoulder. Haru remained quiet.

RING! the bell rang and class was over.

"Oh my! I need to get to class! Sorry Aya I have a report due today!" Tohru quickly ran out of the nurses office and to class, leaving Haru and Aya alone.

"Let's go outside Aya." Haru said leading him out of the school completely.

"Don't you have class also Haru-ru?" He asked puzzled. Haru turned around held his amrs locking Aya.

"You never called me back, its been days, I'm not a one night stand Ayame!" Haru said firmly pulling him closer.

"I'm sorry Haru I'm going through alot...sorry." hanging his head.

"We're all going through alot but the least you could do is pick up the phone!" Haru's frustration filled.

"Haru-ru forgive me." Ayame placed a tender kiss on Haru's cheek. Haru pushed him away.

"Don't call me that! I wanted to be with you and that night ment something!" Haru slowly changed to Black Haru.

They were at a secluded corner of a park, nobody went there because all the rumors of spirits possesing the stature nearby.

"Haru I'm deeply sorry I'll make it up to you!" Aya grabbed Black Haru and kissed him deeply and groped him untill Haru calmed down.

"I will call you tonight Haru-ru I promise!" Aya promised. Haru looked down and blushed and the lump forming in his pants.

Aya caught on and smirked "I'll handle this" He unzipped Harus pants and got on his knees then smiled up at Haru.

Haru looked suprised he was doing this but smiled back and let Aya countinue.

--Autor Note--

Yes im back after a year! sorry fans but i had major writers block T.T not much drama (thought it would be nice to start off)

i will make a detailed fluff with haru and ayame at the end of the story so keep reading!


End file.
